


Having Cops for parents just doesn't work

by lailah



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Meeting the Parents, bringing a date home, having cops for parents really sucks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, making her jump her dad’s phone rang, he reached for instantly snapping it open and putting it to his ear. Her dad didn’t even speak, but she saw the tick of his lips where they went to curl into a smile. Jamie narrowed her eyes, that wasn’t good and her mother’s long, and loud, sigh only backed that up. “Dad?” Jamie’s warning tone did nothing, her father rose to her feet and walked past her heading for the front door. Jamie followed, quickly on his heels, only to see the blue and red flashing lights outside her door. This really wasn’t good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Cops for parents just doesn't work

Jamie had been regretting this day since Donnie Sharpe had asked her out. She thought he would have been worth it, he was really good looking, sharp features and a mass of black hair that always looked like he had just got out of bed. Jamie could remember watching him from the corner of her eye every time he came and went from their lessons together. Every time wishing that he would just spare her the time of day. Her Mom had always told her that a boys opinion should never matter, that she should always be herself and never let a boy change that. 

 

However at the time of seeing Donnie Sharpe, Jamie would have changed everything about herself if it meant she could just talk to him. It was clique really, she wasn’t a dorky or nerdy kid, but she certainly wasn’t the most popular either; and there she was fawning over a boy who might be classed as, out of her league. So when Jamie had been kicking ass one day on the baseball field, the only girl to do so, she never expected Donnie Sharpe to come up beside her and go. ‘You’re really good.’ To say the least she was taken back, surprised he had even noticed. From there it led to him complimenting her some more, waiting for her as they left their lessons and walking her to the next. Now Jamie felt like the whole word was on a spin, and that was where she was today, all dressed up after agreeing to let Donnie Sharpe take her on a date. 

 

She had told her parents roughly half an hour before Donnie was due to pick her up, hoping it wouldn’t give them enough time to try anything funny when Donnie finally for her. However, her dad had been on the phone from the moment she had told him and her mother had strangely enough been helping Jamie put the finishing touches to her outfit, that was after she had tried taking the phone away from her husband. Jamie sighed, she was dreading the moment she finally got a date and they came by to pick her up. She could remember her father threatening as she grew up, the first time a boy hurt her it would be the last. 

 

It was now eight o’clock, she was wearing her favorite navy blue strappy summer dress, with some black sandals and her Mom’s black clutch since Jamie couldn’t find hers. She was sat in the living room sandwiched between her parents. Her father tense and angry, her mother calm and chatty. “I had that clutch when I went on a date with your father, obviously not our first, we got caught in heist and the bag was in the car on your father and I’s first date.” Jamie listened to her Mom speak it was better than focusing on her dad’s nervous energy. Looking at the clock it was five minutes past the the time Donnie was meant to be here, today would not be a good day for her first date not to show up. 

 

Suddenly, making her jump her dad’s phone rang, he reached for instantly snapping it open and putting it to his ear. Her dad didn’t even speak, but she saw the tick of his lips where they went to curl into a smile. Jamie narrowed her eyes, that wasn’t good and her mother’s long, and loud, sigh only backed that up. “Dad?” Jamie’s warning tone did nothing, her father rose to her feet and walked past her heading for the front door. Jamie followed, quickly on his heels, only to see the blue and red flashing lights outside her door. This really wasn’t good. 

 

Jamie’s first look out the door showed Donnie bent over the bonnet of a cruiser as he was being patted down by Uncle Ollie. Beside him stood about six other officers of the 15th Division. This is what Jamie had been hoping to avoid. 

 

“Uncle Ollie!” Jamie cried out in frustration trying to get down the steps which led up to her home. She could see the worried look on Donnie’s face, his features lit up from the flashing lights. However, Jamie’s dad wasn’t going to let that happen, he put his arm stopping her in her tracks. Jamie looked around to her mother, the pleading look on her eyes hoping she would get them to stop. Though the defeated look in mother’s eyes made it clear to Jamie that she had done everything she could earlier that evening.

 

“All clear Sam, however I did find this.” Jamie turned on her heel as Donnie was being let back up and Oliver was holding up what looked suspiciously like a silver foil packet. Jamie hid her face in her hands and groaned loud enough that her parents would hear and understand embarrassment, not that they seemed to care.. When she looked back up the six officers, not including Oliver had lined the steps up to her house. So when Donnie walked up them to meet Jaime, each of them were staring down at him. Hands on their weapons and their cuffs hanging from the fingers of their other hand. Jamie just wanted to run and hide, because it was unlikely Donnie would ever look at her again. What made it worse was the paper Oliver pulled from the inside of his jacket and then started reading from. 

 

“Donnie James Callum Sharpe, born 23rd March 1997, 17 years old. No previous offenses, however his father James Michael Sharpe was picked up on charges for public nudity when he was... 19.” Oliver proceeded to read out everything he could find on Donnie and his family. Jamie watched as Donnie went the brightest shade of red.  Jamie stood there as her parents stood to stand either side of her and Ollie stood behind Donnie was who was a step below in front of her. She hoped he would see the look of apology on her face and that this was none of her doing. 

 

“Mr and Mrs Swarek.” Donnie’s voice was weak, but Jamie could see he was trying to act strong, trying to put on a brave face as he faced her parents. 

 

“It’s Detective for us both.” Jamie looked to her father wanting to smack him really hard. Her mother just stood there, however now she was smiling which eased some of the tension in the whole situation. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Donnie.” Jamie looked her mother as she reached out and shook his hand. “Please call me Andy.” The smile on her mother’s face wasn’t fooling Jamie, they were playing good cop bad cop. The worst thing was, Donnie was falling for it. She watched as he really seemed to relax and feel at ease with her mother, only then to look back at her father. 

 

“You can call me Detective Swarek.” Her father tipped his head towards and didn’t offer his hand. “You’re here to take my daughter out?” 

 

“Yes Sir, -- Detective Sir.” Donnie stumbled over his words, trying to get them all out in the right order and the right way. “Is that okay Detective Sir?” 

 

“I don’t know, is it okay Sergeant Shaw?” Jamie let a frustrated sigh escape her as her father proceeded to drag this out and make the boy suffer. 

 

“Stop this now!” Jamie shouted glaring at the people she called her family, biological or not. “Donnie is going to take me out, we’re going to have a good time and by the time I get back none of you better be here.” Jamie would only put up so much in any situation. She was strong like both her parents, however she was more like her mother with her own mind and to the point attitude. “And you, the both of you,” Jamie looked to her parents. “You both better sleep with one eye open tonight.” 

 

Jamie left it at that knowing the threat would be enough to make her mother and father back off, now it was time to pass the officers of 15th division. She took Donnie’s arm and led him down the steps throwing a look that could kill towards her Uncle Oliver, and then watching the faces of the other officers as she passed them. Each of them had a smile on their face. Dov and Chris winked as she passed by. Nick clapped his hand on the shoulder of Donnie, startling him even though the action was meant to be reassuring, but Jamie could see the good behind it. However it was Gail that made her laugh, she pulled a face and gave her a double thumbs up. She also knew Gail would give her father hell after she was gone. 

 

Like a gentleman Donnie opened the passenger for Jamie to get in, she did and looked out the window as Donnie rounded the car to get in the drivers side, she could see everyone crowded together at the bottom of the steps waving and laughing as Donnie climbed in and started the engine, eventually getting them out of there. 

 

“I’m so sorr--” Jamie went to speak when they were half way down the road, but Donnie interrupted her. 

 

“Don’t, it was worth it.” He threw Jamie a lopsided grin and then refocused his attention back on the road. Inside Jamie was laughing and clapping like a giddy school girl who just had all her dreams come true; but she stayed cool, calm and collected on the outside only giving away the shy smile that she couldn’t help but let curl her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was a quick little piece of work that came to me while on the bus ride home! Comments and kudos would be amazing!


End file.
